Humming Hallelujah
by beccaosa
Summary: We met on the playground. Currently discontinued.


_**"Buy a gun... In my mouth... **_**_Awh, fuck, man, I can't fucking do it, shiitt!"_ Dx**

**Double rainbows for you if you know the reference.**

* * *

><p><em>'Stranger, I've known you for so long-<em>

_I found you lost with a compass in the fog.'_

My pale knees collided with concrete as the world seemed to end its constant rotation, only to jerk suddenly to the left- almost as if it was struggling with me. Maybe it was my state of momentary shock that made me scramble to my feet and nearly topple over my bike and send it tumbling down the driveway with me, right before I haphazardly swung a leg over and began to peddle fast. The bike seemed to direct itself as it crossed the four-lane street, holding me prisoner to peddle it up the far right lane. I was going too slow, I needed to speed up, and the whole idea of my legs not being able to move any faster frustrated me to no end.

A sharp right had me on a one-way street, literally, to heaven itself.

Amber sunlight drenched my clothes in gold, the shadows to where the light didn't reach the only indication of their actual color. A glare caught my eye from the metal of my bike reflecting the sunlight, momentarily distracting me from the lot ahead. A lot I knew all too well, but was still so unfamiliar with. There sat a park, one that had been renovated and relocated a little over a year or so ago. I remembered how it used to look, the play area so much better, yet not as safe, made of just wood and metal- a large, old, wooden structure towering several feet over my body, my very tiny body at the time. Castles of wood and escape holes made of tires made for a monster truck, I rememeber fearing them, climbing them, jumping off of imaginary castles and diving into a sea of sand- I remembered it all. Only those memories were destroyed now, their only resting place being my mind, and the new, more "kid-safe" park doing them the least amount of justice by appearing nearly a thousand years newer, a thousand years more modern.

The petals to my bike slowed as my breathing did the opposite, accelerating as the vehicle came to a stop at one of several metal benches coated in red candy paint. Once again swinging a leg over the bike seat, I dropped the handles like they were to a pot of boiling water, and ran to my escape- a small, odd way to escape, but still my own. The swing set that held eight seats, modified for all ages, from toddlers to adults, was my small slice of heaven. The rush of wind past my ears and the battle of gravity versus my legs gave me nothing short of the feeling of soaring, like it always had, and always would.

But it wasn't only that, that wasn't the only reason that I had come here.

* * *

><p><em>Years ago, when I had first come to this park, I had only been five.<em>

"I wish mama could push me now."

_I had run away after my parents had gotten into a small fight. Now that I look back, it was a stupid thing to do, and I can't even remember what they had fought over. But I was only a little girl then._

"Daddy too."

_I hadn't thought out at the time how I would get back. Kids, right?_

_However, I had overlooked that there were other people in the world, in the city, in the park. Dangerous people, ones that wore masks and façades to deceive and trick, especially ones aimed at little children like me._

"Hey. Little girl."

_I remember that voice, so strong, so loud, but- I also rememeber how broken and unsure it had sounded, like it belonged to a boy rather than the young man not too far from me._

_I had squirmed in my seat a bit, my swinging had slowed to a slow rock, similar to the movement of a baby's cradle. I had looked up, rather surprised, and had gasped dramatically at the sight of gold. Yes, the gold was all around me, originating behind me and flitting in my vision through the short black curls in my face, the time of day being the same as now, but his amber orbs had seemed so much brighter, brighter than the sun itself, than my Gameboy when I snuck it under the sheets at night- his eyes were liquid gold and were the most fascinating thing to my much younger mind._

_I simply hadn't been able to answer him when those weary eyes looked straight through me, into my soul it seemed._

"Oi, girl, can you hear me?"

_Rather dramatically offended, I had almost had the mind to hop off of the swing set and prop my hands up on my hips in a childlike show of sass, but shrank back as he began to walk in my direction. If I had known any better, which I didnt, I would have left._

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

_That had had him stop, his eyes widening a fraction before he looked away, for what reason I had not yet known._

"Strangers- is that it?"

_Nodding, I had gripped the steel chains in my hands that held me so high up in the air, at my age the height could be comparable to that of a skyscraper._

_He had looked back up at me, his silver bangs lathered with the gold that matched his eyes that held so much meaning in them, so much I had yet to understand. He paused a bit longer before speaking again._

"Why are you out here alone?"

_This had confused me, and I really hadn't put my thought into his question, rather I bounced it right back._

"Why are you?"

_His face had changed, it changed into a frown as he looked behind me- it never wavered as he handed back three words._

"I'm always alone."

"You shouldn't be."

_As fast as the words tumbled from my young mouth, his eyes had snapped back to mine, searching them for some sort of indication of- once again, I hadn't the slightest idea. He had looked confused, his brows furrowing in an obvious show of the emotion._

"Mama says everyone has a family."

_Bitterness flickered over his features._

"I'm different."

_My younger mind hadn't taken his inhuman into consideration when I responded._

"But you're just like me."

_I hadn't noticed at the time the way he fingered the hat over his head and looked away when he changed the subject._

"What's your name, girl?"

_His voice was gruff, the uncertainty covered by a layer of roughness in his tone. The sudden change in both the subject and his tone had only slightly surprised me. I saw his shift in posture, and only then was my attention brought to his appearance. Jeans that looked overworn and ripped in select spots only matched his countinence, accompanied by the off-white wifebeater he had under a stained black jacket._

"Kagome."

_I had watched him slowly drag his lip under his teeth and chew, something sharp causing his mouth to glisten._

"Kagome."

_He said it like he was testing the taste of my name on his tongue._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, really shitty spot to stop, I know, but I can't remember how exactly I wanted the idea I had to play out. My friend's laptop is also extremely annoying, so I'm just posting this. This half even seemed a little fast-paced to me. Oh, well. I'm not redoing it. Fuck thaattt.<strong>


End file.
